


Late Nights over a Bowl of Stew

by altoinkblots



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, ed goes by edward in this, just letting you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altoinkblots/pseuds/altoinkblots
Summary: Edward is back home, and Winry is there to welcome him home.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Late Nights over a Bowl of Stew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour and as soon as I finished it, I put it here. This was a writing exercise so I really don't care about typos and the such, but please let me know you liked it by leaving a kudos and/or a comment!! Thanks for reading!!

Winry woke up to a soft knock. Wind howled around her small home, sending cold drafts through the house as it came down the fireplace. Wrapping a blanket around her, she lit a nearby candle. The knock came again. She stood up, her woolen socks padding on the wooden floor. She came to the front door, lifted up the bar holding it closed, then opened the door. Edward stepped inside, his cloak wrapped tightly around him. She put the candle on the table and wrapped him in a hug. 

“I missed you,” she said, her voice muffled by his cloak. His arms wrapped around her and a hand came to rest on the back of her head -- his signature hugging move. 

“I missed you too,” he said. “It’s been a long few months.”

Winry clung to him, afraid that if she let go, he would disappear into the night. He buried his head in her neck, and the two of them stood there, their shadows dancing in the candlelight. Winry lifted her shoulder to get him to move his head so she could look him in the eye. “Are you hungry? I have some leftover stew from supper.”

He grinned. “That would be wonderful, Winry.”

They let go. He sat down at the table, and watched as she moved around the small room. She first lit the fireplace, and while it built up to an adequate size, hung a pot inside the fireplace. Only after the stew was heating up again did she sit next to him. He reached out for her hand and took it in both of his, kissing it. “I’m sorry for coming in so late,” he said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “The king was almost killed, and he wouldn’t let any of us leave until we caught the bastard.”

Winry was used to Edward coming home with stories like this. As one of the few men the king trusted, her husband was used to brushes with death. And as much as it pained her, she was no stranger to them herself. “What happened?”

“The man with the X-shaped scar over his eyes made it all the way to the king’s bedchamber. It was one hell of a fight, Winry, but Queen Riza finally took him down.”

“She’s an incredible woman,” said Winry.

Edward’s eyes pierced into her own. In the firelight, they looked like molten gold. Winry remembered the first time she realized she loved Edward: it was a night much like this, back when they were children, and he came to her in the night asking her help to bandage his wounds. He gave her the same look then, and Winry knew she would spend the rest of her life with him. They had married less than three years later. 

“That she is. Though not as incredible as you.” He grinned as she smacked him on the shoulder. 

“You know better than to flatter me when I’m tired, Edward Elric.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

Winry cupped Edward’s face. “Don’t apologize. I’ll always wake up for you, even when we’re old and senile.” She stood up and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing a wooden spoon on her way. She stirred the stew, and deeming it was warm enough, put some into a bowl. Grabbing a smaller spoon, she placed the bowl of stew in front of Edward. He started stuffing it into his mouth almost as fast as he could breathe. Winry sat down in the same spot and watched him eat. Stew was about the only thing he would eat that had milk in it, and even then he would sometimes have an unfortunate reaction where he sat in the outhouse for hours. 

“This is probably the best stew you’ve made yet, Winry,” he said, his mouth full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Winry chided. “I’ll still be here when you’re done.”

Edward rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how you put up with me,” he said as he shoveled another spoonful of stew into his mouth. “Always gone, coming in at odd hours, eating you out of house and home.”

“I know.” Winry rested her head on her hand, her elbow digging into the table. “But I knew that when we got married. Besides, men who stay still for too long are boring.”

Edward finished his stew and pushed the bowl away from him. “Good to know you don’t think I’m boring.”

Winry stood up and held her hand out to him. “Come on.”

Edward grabbed the candle, ignoring the fireplace because the fire had dimmed down to a faint glow, took her hand, and followed her into the only other room in the house. He put the candle on the table next to the bed. Winry took the blanket off of her shoulders, put it on the bed, then crawled in. She held the blankets up so he could crawl in easier. 

“Hold your horses,” he grumbled. “Let me at least take my shoes off.”

Winry snorted and poked him in the back, repeatedly, until he relented and lay down next to her. He blew the candle out, and they snuggled deep into the blankets, holding onto each other. 

“How’s the leg treating you?” Winry asked into Edward’s hair, his little antenna tickling her nose. He responded by tightening his hold around her waist. Winry nudged him with her foot. “Come on, tell me. I slaved over that leg, you know.”

“C’mon, Winry. Let’s just sleep.”

She sighed. 

“You’re wonderfully warm tonight,” Edward mumbled.

Winry smiled, listening to Edward’s breaths even out as he slowly fell asleep. This was why she loved him. After being away from her for months, risking his life in protection of his king and country, the first thing he did was hold onto her and never let go. She ran her fingers through his hair, making him hold her even closer. 


End file.
